


Welcome, money

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: The servamp of greed making a contract with the greediest human he could find. But what the greedy judge didn't expect was getting tossed aside by his own vampire.





	Welcome, money

The hammer hit the wooden table for the third time that day. The courtroom went all quiet as the judge was about to sentence the accused man to whatever punishment he thought appropriate. All of the people inside almost held their breath. What was their kind magistrate about to say? Would he find the man guilty? In the entire room was no one who doubted that, safe for the two men in the front. The master of the courtroom looked the culprit in the eyes and gave a small nod as a sign that he understood the situation perfectly. Then the hammer raised again as he spoke out loud, getting surprised gasps from the people watching:

"This man is not guilty! The evidence is lacking and his alibi are perfect. I sentence him innocent and free to leave the police custody and this room. Would he ever be to stay here again, however, his case will be given the maximum attention."

Satisfied with that, the people gave their final polite greetings, talking on the way about their amazing judge, always able to see through all the false accusations. The two men were left alone on their own in the room. Without another word, even the magistrate soon left. This was truly a magnificent day, yet exhausting. He only hoped the rest of it would go smoothly. But what could possibly go wrong? The way home was short since he got a carriage to get him there. Grabbing today's newspaper on the way, he started reading, although kinda bored.

As he got to his luxury villa, he paid for the way and walked in. He had no servants. According to him, they were just idiots desiring to steal every last cent from him. He had no desire to keep them around. And especially not now. Heading to his daughter's room, he met a few masked people. He paid no mind to them, they were here because of a certain someone and he didn't need to pay them although they did all the work needed. They were a curious bunch of guys but far from being as curious as the one who lead them all here. The dark-haired master of the house went to greet the girl and then went to the gardens. Someone was waiting there for him.

The other male had blond and black hair and crimson red eyes which looked a lot like rubies. More sensing than seeing the human, he got up from the comfy garden chair and turned towards the judge, "So you're finaly home, Gallerian? Took you long enough. I thought you said it would be short and quick."

The male came straight towards the other and leaned over him, glaring. It was more than obvious that he was upset. Having to be apart for a long time gave them both a terrible headache. That was about the only part the judge disliked about this. Being able to use someone like this to pretty much anything was very relaxing. He didn't have to worry about much. As of now, he simply slipped under the blonde's arm and sat down himself, looking around the great garden.

"My daughter is asleep. Do not wake her up, vampire. I'll let you drink some now so shut up your complains. Did the package arrive in time?"

"Of course it didn't." the vampire growled, leaning over the human's shoulder and brushing his fangs against the skin, not piercing it yet, "I told you not to trust him. Even if you have me, you can't just keep doing such reckles deals! Anyway, how bad is it this time?"

The judge hissed a bit as his vampire bit down on his neck. He had to think about the question for a while. It was a lot of money. He would need every last coin of it. That man also seemed to be wealthy enough. He travelled his fingers into vampire's blond locks with a sigh, "I'd say murder should be good enough. You can do that, can't you?"

He got a nod and before he said anything else, the other male was gone. Such a good thing he could always rely on him... He pushed down on the small bite mark on his neck to stop the blood from spilling down his neck. It would be a busy day tomorrow. But well, at least he would get all the money he was promised. The air was calm and nothing really showed any sign of not going according to plan. Gallerian stayed in the garden until the sunset and then entered his house again. He was feeling dizzy by now but knew it was no big deal. The vampire always returned in time anyway. The dinner with his daughter was silent as usual and as soon as he laid her to sleep, he headed to bed himself. The vampire was taking his sweet time.

He was woken up by screams from the outside. The entire place was hot and red shadows were dancing along the walls. It took him a while to realize what happened but as soon as he did get the point, he was on his feet making his way to the girl's room in a quick pace. Barging in, he found her as he left her. The only thing that changed in the room was a dark figure in the corner. Gallerian noticed he was feeling quite alright again. Getting his daughter in his arms, he glared at the vampire, "What's going on?! I thought you'd protect this place!"

The blonde let out a chuckle. Red eyes gleamed through the dark, piercing the judge's soul like needles. He then threw a bag to him. However, the man couldn't catch it with the girl in his arms. Falling to the floor, coins rang on the stone as the bag opened. The vampire yawned a bit, going to the window, "I won't protect you from your own mistakes. Corrupted judgment, all of the murders you made me commit and on top of that, your obsession with your daughter, I found them all interesting for a long time. But you bored me now so I leaked out some informations and they dug up the rest."

The human stared shocked, unable to speak. Smoke filled the room and the vampire leaned out of the window, "But don't be angry. I did what you asked for. I killed his wife and made it look like he was the culprit. And I brought you all of the precious money he owed you. Anyway, I'll be going now. Welcome your new gold coins in your collection. And be careful what you wish for. You still can just ask for forgivness."

"As if I'd do that." Gallerian's voice was calm despite the situation. He set his daughter back on the bed and leaned down to collect the bag, "You know I wouldn't give anything to anyone, don't you?"

The vampire smirked with a nod, "Just as expected from you, judge! Stand your ground and don't back down. Even if said ground was about to burn to ashes!" And with that he left the collapsing mansion, looking down at the angered crowd. Another contract ending in bloodshed. Wasn't life just wonderful?


End file.
